The Will to Survive
by Blind Bird
Summary: Adean Cousland was able to escape the slaughterof his home, his twin captured. Each thought the other dead. Will he be able to help his sister rif herself of the demons plaquing her, or has she lost her will to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If she was a mage they could probably consider her a tranquil. She hadn't felt anything in a long time. There was nothing left for her to hope for, her family was dead. She was alone. There was nothing left to fear, death would be a blessing to her now.

She remembered when Howe had attacked her family's home. She had been walking the grounds with Ser Gilmore, as they did most nights. He had been so excited, there was a Grey Warden at the castle, and he had been tested to join their ranks. She was happy for him, to her being a Grey Warden was a great honor. They had been on their way back when the attack had begun.

Ser Gilmore had tried to keep her back, to protect her, but when she saw the heraldry of the Howe's she let out a vicious growl and ran for the family quarters. She was not prepared for what she saw. Oriana and Oren were lying on the floor of their room, both of them dead. She could not understand how they could murder an innocent child. When she turned to leave, she found that she was surrounded. She drew her daggers and ran at them. _If they want to kill me, then I'll take down as many of them as I can. _

If it had only been that simple. She had taken down three before they overwhelmed her. But they hadn't killed her. "Take her to Howe, he wants this one alive." She was dragged down to the Larder, where she saw both of her parents. Tears ran down her face as she saw their lifeless bodies on the floor.

She began screaming, trying to pull away to go to them. She had felt a sharp pain in the side on her head and started to go down. Before the darkness overtook her she heard Howe say, "The rest are dead, find the eldest Fergus. He left for Ostagar earlier."

XVXVXV

It was only a couple of weeks later, when Howe came to her cell with a smug smile on his face. "I have a surprise for you," he'd said. He guards led her to another room, one she would remember for the rest of her life. "Look what I have for you." She followed his gaze till she saw it. Fergus's head was on a pike. She let out a heart wrenching scream. She was somehow able to break free of the guards and lunged for him. She was able to get a few solid hits in before she was grabbed again. Howe came up to her, slapping her across the face.

"Break her hand, and then restrain her. Make sure she has the perfect view of her brother." He then turned and walked away.

She shook her head, trying to clear the memory from her mind. She looked down at the knife in her hand. She did not know how she had managed to keep it hidden for so long. It no longer mattered.

_If there is a Maker, even he cannot fault me for this. _She raised the knife, plunging it into her chest. As the blackness descended upon her, she heard a loud bang. A voice echoed through the room. "For the Couslands!"

"Aedan…" she all but whispered as she slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aedan stood outside the dungeon door. Howe was sure to be in there. He was frozen for a moment, the rage building inside him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Leliana, her eyes full of compassion. "Are you alright?"

"No, but I'll be better after that bastard is dead." His blue eyes were cold, vengeance shining through. Only Leliana could the agony behind them.

"Then let us go." She said as she readied her bow.

"Morrigan, open the door."

Morrigan sent a fireball, the door blowing into the room.

"For the Couslands!" Aedan shouted as he charged into the room. Wynne and Morrigan stayed in the back, Wynne healing and sending the occasional bolt when needed, as Morrigan threw hexes and fire at any she saw. Alistair went after the mage smiting when his mana would start to restore. He was never able to cast a spell before Alistair's sword was through his gut. Leliana alternated between her bow and daggers as she danced around the room.

Aedan had eyes only for Howe. Not yet trying to kill him, but wanting him to suffer first. He swiped out with his daggers making shallow cuts, deep enough for blood to flow, but not enough to do too much damage. Before long it was just the two of them. Aedan's companions stood back, letting him have his revenge. Howe ran at him, Aedan stood there. He stepped to the side as Howe swung his blade down. Howe didn't see the Warden's dagger until he felt it pierce his chest.

Aedan yanked out his dagger and watched as Howe slid to the floor. "I deserved more," he sputtered. Aedan knelt down before him, "You deserve nothing but death." Aedan raised his dagger up for Howe to see. "It's beautiful isn't it? My sister had a set just like them. A gift from our parent's for our last birthday." With that he slit Howe's throat.

"Search the cells. See if anyone is alive in there. Then let's get to Anora. I want out of here."

Leliana went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew it was the only thing she could do at the moment. He looked at her the grief shone clearly on his face before he put his mask back on. She often wondered what he was like before, before his family was murdered and he became a Grey Warden. His demeanor was hard, and he kept most things inside.

"Over here. There's a woman here. She has a knife in her chest but she's still breathing. Wynne, hurry." Alistair voice was urgent.

Wynne was there instantly, her hand glowing blue as she examined her.

"Dear Maker." Leliana all but whimpered when she saw the woman lying on the floor of her cell. She was wearing only her small clothes. There didn't seem to a spot on her body that was not bruised, or some mark. Leliana could see teeth marks, and what looked to be scars from a blade. Lash marks seemed to be wrapped around her torso, some old, others very new. Even her face was bruised, her lip split, and the right side of her face was swollen.

She wasn't sure how long she stood staring at the broken woman on the floor, before Wynne called out to her. "Leliana give me your cloak." Only then did she realize that the knife was out and the wound almost healed. She grabbed her cloak from her bag and handed it to Wynne.

"I've done what I can for now, but we must get back to the estate. She has lost a lot of blood and the damage to the rest of her is extensive. I need more time, time that we don't have right now."

The woman on the floor began to moan, she tried to move. Alistair's hand was on hers, "Try not to move, you are seriously injured."

"Aedan." She spoke so softly she was almost not heard.

Leliana looked over and saw Aedan across the room. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall. "Do you know her? She is calling your name." She couldn't help as jealousy sprang up within her. Had he been with someone before all this happened? She didn't know.

Aedan walked across the room stopping at the doorway of the cell. Looking at Leliana he said, "I doubt it. I didn't co..," the words died in his throat when he recognized the woman on the floor. HE dropped to the floor; a feral roar tore from his throat, startling everyone else in the room. "Ali, oh dear Maker, what did they bastard do to you?"

"Ali, do you mean to say this is your sister?" Alistair asked. Aedan looked at him, seeing Alistair close to her his hand in hers.

"Get away from her!"He screamed as he pushed Alistair away.

He was at her side, "You're alive, oh you're alive." Tears streamed down his face.

Wynne spoke up, her voice gentle. "We need to leave. Her condition is very serious."

Aedan could only nod. He picked her up and without a word he turned and walked out. The others following him. No one said a word as they walked to where the queen was being held.

Anora walked out, dressed as a guard. When she saw the woman in Aedan's, surprise and fear flashed briefly in her eyes.

"We must hurry." She said.

"Kill her." All heads turned and stared at Alissa.

The queen's servant spoke up. "How dare you speak to your queen that way!" She snapped at her.

"This bitch is not my queen. She had King Cailan killed."


End file.
